


Ghoul Burritos

by otterboy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hide Ghoul, HideKen - Freeform, Kagune, M/M, gays, ghoul hide - Freeform, i literally killed my friend with this and i am quite proud, kagune cuddling, kagune useage, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterboy/pseuds/otterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul hide and Kaneki get gay.</p><p>Literally the whole thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoul Burritos

Kaneki had known that his friend was anything but normal. He knew he wasn't normal, but, that's why he loved him. There was always this sort of charismatic energy that surrounded him, drew people towards him in a way that he really couldn't explain. Within months he first knew him, people just sorta..flocked to him. Sure, he was confused, but now it all sort of made sense. Especially now, when he was being tugged forward by his boyfriend's bright orange kagune and squeezed against him. Normally, he would have been scared if this was any other ghoul, but, this was Hide. Hide, the boy who'd saved him from his sadness, the open wound that his aunt had left on him. He grabbed the other's face and pressed his forehead against his, letting out a low rumble of a laugh, nuzzling his nose against his.

A weak laugh slipped through his lips as Hide scooped him up and spun him around and collapsed backward on the tile of his apartment, leaving them both laughing like the idiots they were.

"I've got you," Hide said with a shiteating grin. Kaneki squirmed, nuzzling his nose against his again.

"No- I've got you," he chuckled back, kagune sprouting from the lower reaches of his back as he wrapped them firmly around Hide, who let out a soft chuckle in response.

"We're a ghoul burrito," Hide proudly beamed. Kaneki thought a moment, wriggling down to press his face against his chest. He hadn't really thought of that.

"I guess we kind of are. We're the filling to the burrito though. We need blankets."

"I don't wanna move, though.."

And Kaneki decided that he couldn't be any happier than he was now.


End file.
